Sentiments
by Lys8375
Summary: Après une lutte avec elle-même, Mara Jade prend conscience de ses sentiments pour Luke Skywalker. One-shot!


**Petit one-shot! sur Star Wars! Celui-là, ça faisait plus de 2 ans qu'il était dans mon ordinateur et que je ne l'avais jamais posté. Je sais pas pourquoi^^ J'ai l'impression d'être la seule auteure sur ce site (à part Une autre personne) à avoir écrit des fics sur Mara Jade en français! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plairas!**

**Disclaimers! Rien ne m'appartiens! Star Wars est la propriété de Disney depuis que Georges Lucas leur a vendu sa compagnie et Mara Jade est la propriété de Timothy Zahn!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sentiments**

Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je le déteste! Je le déteste! N'est ce pas que je le déteste? Bien sûr! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Ça à toujours été comme ça et il en sera toujours ainsi. Il est trop naïf, trop gentil! Sa gentillesse, son indulgence et sa compassion pour tout le monde, y compris certains de ses ennemis m'exaspère! M'horripile!

_« Mais alors pourquoi... »_

Raah! Non! Non, je le déteste! J'ai voulu le tuer dès que je l'ai rencontré! Je le dédaigne, je le méprise, il m'est parfaitement indifférent! Du moins dans cet angle là!

_« Tu en es sûre? Est-ce vraiment toi qui voulait sa mort? Est-ce vraiment toi qui ressentait cette haine? Le détestes-tu vraiment? N'as-tu pas admis déjà depuis longtemps et devant lui qu'il était ton meilleur et seul ami?»_

D'accord! Je ne veux plus le tuer! Peut-être que **je** n'ai jamais vraiment voulu le tuer! Il est mon ami.. mais je le méprise quand même! Il est beaucoup trop... On peut fraterniser, discuter et... Mais.. Non! Je ne veux pas! Ça n'ira pas plus loin!

_« Tu es sûre de ça? Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux? Tu ne crois pas plutôt que tu essayes de t'en convaincre?_

J'essaye d'ignorer cette voix dans ma tête. Elle à tort! Je n'éprouve rien de ce genre pour lui! C'est parfaitement absurde! Il m'est totalement indifférent!... Mais dans ce cas pourquoi... Je serre les poings et ferme les yeux, pour faire taire ces doutes et ces interrogations. En vain. Pourquoi est-ce que quand il me sourit je me sens obligée de lui sourire en retour? Pourquoi est-ce que dans ces moments-là, avec lui, une douce chaleur se répand en moi? Une chaleur me faisant plus de bien que je n'en ait jamais éprouvé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'avec lui, je ne me sens pas obligée de dissimuler? Pourquoi.. est-ce que, avec lui.. je me sens entière.. heureuse?

_« Tu y arrives... »_

Non! Je ne veux pas!.. Ou bien si?... Non! Il est! Il est...

_« Il est le seul à te comprendre._

Je... Il sait.. oui.. Je.. Je lui raconté tout ce qu'a été ma vie... Mais, je l'ai détesté! Haï! Je l'ai méprisé et ignoré et.. j'ai voulu le tuer!

_« Il s'en moque. Tu es pardonnée depuis longtemps déjà. En fait, il ne t'en à jamais voulu... Jamais..._

Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si gentil? Je.. Je... Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mieux avec lui qu'avec quiconque d'autre? Il est le seul à pouvoir me faire vraiment sourire. Pourquoi?...

_« La réponse est simple pourtant..._

Quoi? Non.. Non! Je...

_« Tu l'aimes._

Non! Non.. Je.. je... C'est impossible.. ou bien...

_« Tu l'aimes._

Je l'aime? Est-ce que je l'aime? Vraiment? Est-ce la raison de cette chaleur et de cette sensation de bien-être et de bonheur qui me submerge quand il est près de moi? Est-ce pour ça que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va jaillir de ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'il me sourit? Je repense à toutes les fois où je me suis disputée avec lui... à chaque fois, et là, maintenant que j'y repense, j'éprouvais un sentiment profond de culpabilité. Ce n'est jamais lui qui commence les hostilités. C'est moi. Je me raidit et me ferme à la moindre de ses tentatives pour voir en moi. J'agis alors violemment sans réfléchir et sans voir à quel point je lui fait mal... Il à été le premier à croire en moi et à me faire confiance. Il est mon meilleur et seul ami.

_« Il est bien plus pour toi maintenant..._

Oui... Tellement plus... Je l'aime... Je ne peux plus le nier désormais... Je l'ai fait pendant bien trop longtemps. Mais depuis quand? Depuis quand est ce que j'ai ces sentiments à son égard?.. Je ne sais plus... Mais cela fait longtemps.. Très longtemps... Je dois lui dire.. Je dois lui faire savoir à quel point je tiens à lui et à quel point il est important pour moi. Mais... Lui.. Que ressent-il pour moi? Et s'il ne ressent pas la même chose?

_« Après avoir vu la façon dont il se comporte avec toi depuis le début, tu te poses encore cette question? C'est évident qu'il à des sentiments pour toi!_

Non... Il est gentil avec tout le monde. C'est dans sa nature. Il ne déteste personne. Il ne se comporte pas différemment avec moi. Je ne suis pas si importante à ses yeux. Nous sommes amis. Rien d'autre. Nous ne serons jamais rien de plus. Il ne peut pas avoir d'autres sentiments pour moi. Je suis juste une amie...

_« Une «amie» dont il se souci autant que sa sœur. Il l'a dit. Il **te** l'a dit. Une «amie» qui, à chaque bal organisé par la Nouvelle République, où vous vous trouvez tous les deux, il demande une danse. Et il recommence à chaque fois, même lorsque tu refuses gentiment. Et tu es **la seule** à qui il propose._

Je ferme les yeux. Oui... la seule...Est-ce que je lui fait du mal quand je refuse? Il était toujours souriant et ne montrait jamais de déception. Mais maintenant, à travers mes souvenirs, je peux me souvenir de la légère ombre qui traverse son regard à ce moment précis. Fugitive. Pourquoi ne la voyais-je pas? Je rouvre les yeux. Je l'aime... Je l'aime... Je souris. Il y a un autre bal ce soir et il y sera forcément. Ce soir... s'il me demande encore, j'accepterais cette fois. Et s'il ne le fait pas... je pourrais toujours le faire moi-même. J'ai assez fui. J'ai assez fui mes sentiments. Et je ne ferais plus.

_« Tu as raison. Tu ne le feras plus... Mara._

.

.

.

**Voilà! Vous avez aimé? Alors laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plait!**


End file.
